1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to NFC (Near Field Communication) based technology, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for performing access authentication by duplicating data of an access authentication card to a user terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional access authentication system utilizes an identification (ID) card having information of user who is entering or exiting. It is an inconvenience that the person should always carry the ID card. Further, it is inconvenient for the user to carry a plurality of ID cards, such as an ID card for company and an ID card for home, all the time. In addition, it is inconvenient for the user to select a proper card among the plurality of cards and to contact the card to a reader for the access authentication.
Therefore, in accordance with the development of information telecommunication technologies, there is a need for method of performing access authentication by means of mobile terminals that are carried by people.